Insanity Tasks
by Midnight Mayonaka
Summary: While playing pranks on Gingka and the crew. I get a message from the INSANITY FORCE, saying that I'm basically stuck there until I can complete a series of task in order to get back to the real world. Rated T for languge
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

KA-BOOM!

All the main cast of beyblade screamed as a huge explosion of neon colored paint covered them! Tsubasa gasped as he clutched his now hot pink hair.

" Ah! This is going to take forever to get out!" Tsubasa cried.

Gingka and the others started to wipe paint off of themselves. Dynamis was almost done cleaning himself when he noticed a round object by his feet. It was multi colored and it was glowing.

" What's this?" Dynamis asked as he picked up the sphere, Gingka saw him do this and quickly surged forward. He wrenched the sphere out of his hand.

" Don't touch this!" Gingka yelled, everyone took a step back.

" What's the matter Gingka?" Madoka asked. Gingka's eyes widened as he faced everyone.

" It's a paint sphere." He slowly said.

A paint sphere?!" Kenta said " Then that would mean-"

" That's right I'm back!" A feminine voice said all around them. Everyone scrambled back as I came riding in on a black Pegasus. "Hey guys have you missed me?" I giggled as I dismounted Echo.

All the major characters narrowed there eyes at me. " No!"

I put on a fake hurt face. "Ah really not even the slightest bit?

They shook their heads "no"

I crossed my arms and smirked. " Well too bad. Are you ready for some insanity?"

Everyone cowered back and started taking off in all sort of directions. I chuckled at their futile attempts to hide. " Alright lets have some fun!"

I took off after them.

* * *

**( Pranks Later)**

Everyone grumbled into the B-pit with angry expressions. They all looked awful most of them were covered in specks of paint, while others were covered in sticky stuff with downy feathers stuck to them.

" This sucks." Ryuga said as he sat down on the sofa.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. " No duh sherlock."

" Is it just me or is Midnight getting being repetitive with her pranks. Cause I swears this has happened to me before. Yu said as he gestured to the feathers sticking to him.

" Yeah now that you think about it is repetitive." Kenta added in.

" What's repetitive?" I asked as I popped in the B-Pit frowning at the main cast. No one spoke a single word until I set everyone a death glare. " Now tell what is repetitive?!

Madoka cleared her throat. " Umm, we were just saying that your pranks lately have been getting a predictable.

I was silent for a few seconds before I sighed. " Is it that noticeable?

Everyone shook their heads "yes"

I opened my mouth to speak, but a clap of thunder interrupted me. I flinched as the insanity scale on my watch beeped ferociously.

" What going on?!" Gingka asked all eyes went straight on me. I raised my hands up in surrender. " Hey don't look at me I'm not doing this!

" Then who is?" Kyoya asked.

" I think I know" I said as I raced outside, everyone followed in pursuit. When we got outside it was just as I thought. A multi colored vortex was opening in the sky and blinding light enveloped the ground in front of us.

" What is that?!" Dynamis yelled.

" The insanity force." I said slowly. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion. My drew my attention back to the blinding late and I now saw that there was some type of scroll in it. I cautiously stepped towards it grabbed it stepped back. The vortex above us quickly went away and it was sunny again

I looked at the scroll in my hand, as everyone crowded around me. I hastily unrolled the scroll and started reading. It read.

**The insanity authoress known as TheMidnightSniper,has the neglected the duties of the insanity force. Therefore she must stay in this world and complete a series of 20 insanity task. The author must complete only one task per day, if you go over one a day. It will result in the stripping of your powers and you shall be exiled from the world of insanity. Once you have completed the 20 task and proven that you can be be an insanity author than you can return back to reality**.

I didn't bother to read the rest, I stood there stunned. All the bladers where looking at me with confused expressions.

" What does this scroll mean?" Tsubasa asked.

I faced them with a shocked expression. "It means I'm stuck here."

* * *

**It's been awhile hasn't it. But I've started writing again. If you would like to add an insanity task just PM me! I don't own the INSANITY FORCE It belongs to Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674. Thank's Gocty for letting me borrow the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is a request from Gocty. Thank you! Warrior your request will come next chapter. Enjoy… please tell me if there are any grammatical errors I didn't proofread! I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or its merchandise its creators/creator do. Also I don't own the Insanity Force, Gocty does. Rated T for rude humor, language, and violence. **

* * *

Task 1: Siege of the Plot Bunnies?

"What do you mean you're stuck here?" Gingka asked as he searched my face.

I arched an eyebrow in frustration, before I blew. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN ME, FRIENDSHIP BOY?! HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING? I JUST READ THE LETTER, NOW IF YOU WERE A SMART PERSON WHICH YOU AREN'T. MAYBE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FOLLOW ALONG!" My anger got out of control so much that nearby by buildings suddenly started to shake and groan.

All the bladers took several steps back, getting far away from me.

Gingka put his hands up in surrender. "Alright jeez don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Midnight I think you should calm down." Madoka insisted.

The shaking of the buildings stop. I took a deep breath to relax myself and turned to the mechanic. "I'm perfectly calm. It's not like I'm having a nervous breakdown."

Kyoya grunted. "You were sure acting like it a minute ago. You acted like the world was fucking ending. Beside you should be happy."

"And why is that?"

The Spring Legend crossed his arms. "You get to play insane pranks on us."

I scowled at the blader. "You fool, as much as I love to prank you bladers. It gets quite tiresome. I have other things to do in my world like Prom, Soccer games, and do other stuff. I don't have time to be stuck in this world, I need to get back as soon possible."

"Wait you're going Prom." Yu said from beside me.

I looked down at him and my head. "Yeah."

"Is your date HOT?!'' Massumane said from out loud for no freaking reason.

"I guess he is…I mean he's attractive. " I stuttered blushing slightly. "How did we get on this subject?"

"So I'm guessing you're going to put on a show for you date?" Hikaru asked me with a grin.

My eyes widened "W…What n…no! What does that even mean?!

"She stuttered which means she is!" Some random blader yelled from the main cast.

I blushed harder, then furrowed my eyebrows. "ALRIGHT LETS GET BACK ON THE MORE SERIOUS TOPIC!" I yelled in a mighty voice, the crowd roaring turned into a few mumbles.

"Anyway" I said to Kyoya. "I just can't keep pranking you that gets exhausting." I picked up the scroll and unfurled it. "Beside it says here that I can only do 1 task a day. I said as I scrolled through the fancy writing on the brownish-whitish paper.

"So do you have a task yet?" Gingka asked as he craned to look at the paper.

I said nothing as I scanned the writing I saw no task, until the scroll suddenly glowed. I flinch a little, but didn't drop the scroll; all the other bladers backed up. I watched as neat cursive writing came swirling to the middle of the paper. A 1 appeared by the words which read.

**There are plot bunnies and polar bears running lose. Capture the plot bunnies and plot polar bears and return them a forest that's in an alternate world. **

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow. A hard one right off the bat already, jeez I would hope that the insanity force would give me easy one."

"Plot Bunnies?" Ryuga said, he had seen the neat cursive writing. "What the hell is a plot bunny?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but an "Aw'' caught my attention. I turned to see Benkai and a bunch of other non-important characters looking at a white hare. Saying things like...

"It's so cute!

"I just want to cuddle that bunny forever!"

The hare was pretty cute with blue big eyes, like anime baby eyes. I narrowed my eyes and snapped my fingers. I then appeared in front of the group, and got out my handgun; it made a clicking sound as I turned off the safety.

"Midnight what are you doing?!'' The bladers yelled at me in panic. I ignored them and pulled the trigger. Shouts of panic rose to the air, but they quickly turned to shouts of surprise. The oddest thing happened the bunny eyes turned a glowing red color and lasers shot from its eyes. The laser shot towards my bullet and turned it to ash.

I jumped backwards towards the bladers; and put my gun in hip hoister. "That's a plot bunny. They contain outrageous plot twist and schemes." I said to the bladers. I looked to the bunny who was just sitting there staring at me. It wore this amused expression…well I thought it looked amused.

"Didn't the scroll say plot bunnies, which means there are more? Kenta said suddenly.

"Yeah it did and didn't it say something about Plot Polar Bears?" Ryuga joined in.

I rubbed my neck, thinking hard. "Yes I know, but the question is how I round them up."

"_I_" Gingka said. "Hold on a minute we want to help you."

I turned sharply to him. "No can do, these task are going to be insanely hard. Beside you'll just slow me down." With that I jumped towards the plot bunny.

* * *

'' GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL FURRIES!" I yelled to the horde of plot animals that was now running through the streets of Metal City. They were shooting lasers out of their eyes and roaring rainbows at the buildings.

I was riding Nimbus from DBZ (Dragon Ball Z) it was incredibly fast. Catching up with the plot animals at supersonic speeds.

"Whoa!" I dodged a splash of liquid rainbow that one of the plot bears shot at me. "That wasn't nice!"

The animals kept running causing insanity in their wake. A beeping noise caught my attention, I looked at my watch. The insanity meter was almost in the red zone. Not good.

"Play time is over." I mumbled. Nimbus sped towards the front of the herd of plot animals. The animals came to abrupt stop once they saw me in front of them. The plot bunnies hissed and the bears growled.

"Alright I'm giving you 2 options. You either surrender peaceful and let me take you; or we can do this the hard way that includes me using _force. _"I yelled at the animals.

I expected them to yield, but instead they shot lasers and liquid rainbows at me. I snapped my fingers and their assault froze. A look of surprise engulfed the animals' furry faces. "So the hard way it is."

In a flash a force field surrounded the herd the size of a football field. I stretched out my hand to the sky and vortex of multiple colors appeared. Using both hands I guided the dome to the vortex. Nimbus slowly started to go upwards carrying me with it. I was almost to the vortex when a cracking sound filled my ears I narrowed my eyes at the dome and gasped. The Polar Bears were clawing at the dome and was steadily creating cracks.

"No you don't!" My eyes flashed and the cracks were patched. The plot bears let out a frustrated snarls at me. I smirked. "You really expect me to let you go when it took me so long to catch you."

We arrived at the vortex. I directed the animals to inside the vortex and instantly was hit by dimensional turbulence. Strong currents of magical dust forced its way against the sealed tight dome, trying to wrench it away from my mental grip. My eyes franticly looked around for the forest that was supposed to be here. But all I saw was swirls of colors and magical sparkles. (It looks like the Celestial World from Fairy Tail)

Another blast of dust blew in my face. Grunting, I snapped my fingers and the current of dust coming my way changed direction. The current hit a nearby swirl of color and something weird happened when it hit the swirl of color the color shimmer.

"Huh?" I watched the color shimmer then it stood still again. I glided to the swirl and inspected it. It was a greenish yellow color and it suspended in midair. I cautiously touched it with a finger, the twirl shimmered an ivory glow. I cocked my head and an idea popped into my head.

I made Nimbus back up a few feet. I directed the circular dome with the animals to the swirl. "Here goes nothing."

The dome touched the swirl, at first nothing happened. Then the air suddenly grew very dense and the multi-colored swirl, all at once the swirl scattered creating a giant rip. But not just any rip, a rip in the fabric of space and time. I peered in the rip and saw a forest.

"Well that is convenient." I said as I wasted no time pushing the dome into the rip. I let go of my mental hold on the dome. Reeling back I watched the dome pop open as successfully to the other side.

Once they were in there the rip seemed to stitch itself up, locking the plot animals on the other side.

"That was a bit harder than I thought."

* * *

I landed on a roof a building in Metal City when I returned. Night had fallen so the city was lit up in vibrant colors. Everything seemed back to normal all the destruction from the Plot animals seemed to have magically disappeared.

I sighed suddenly exhausted I sat down on the rim of roof and took out the scroll. Number one had been crossed out signaling that I had completed 1 task.

"19 to go then." I mumbled to myself, I gazed at the rest of the scroll. It was blank, meaning that my task only popped up when I had to do them.

"I yawned and gazed at my clock it was nearly 1:00 a.m. I needed some sleep. Sighing I stood up and whistled. Almost instantly a flap of wings were heard and the clopping of hooves clicked against the roof. I turned and smiled "Hey there Echo long time no see."

My black Pegasus neighed as it laid down next to me. I stroked his pitch black mane as I laid against him. I yawned once more and Echo seemed to get the message. It wrapped one of his wings around me engulfing me in darkness.

"Goodnight Echo." I whispered as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up! Please send request if you want too. Review- Favorite- Follow**

**See ya Midnight~**


End file.
